


Bunnies Twitch their Noses

by Basicperfectionist



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cannon Divergent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noiz being a brat, Tourettes Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba went to Platinum Jail with Koujaku, leaving Noiz hurt and alone. Bored one day, he confronts Mink as to what he wanted with the blue haired man. Mink mostly just wants to know why this kid is so far from his family, and what those damn cubes are talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies Twitch their Noses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic is going to be 2 parts, chapter 1 and chapter 2. Each chapter has little sections. Noiz is my baby and I have TS so I decided to give him TS!

“Pi! Noiz has ticced more than 50 times in the last half hour! It is highly recommended for you to reduce stress levels to avoid-”

Noiz’s fist hit the table, glaring at the small cube.

“I’m not fucking stressed” he hissed, fingers curled tight into a fist, nails breaking skin.

“Incorrect! Noiz’s stress levels are extremely high! It is recommended you take a warm bath or drink something soothing, or perhaps….” The cube’s voice trailed off as Noiz powered it down, resting his head in his hands. His nose twitched, then his finger. A leg kicked against his will and he sighed. Of course, he was stressed. Sly Blue, Aoba, wasn’t what he thought. He was looking for the challenge, but also for the win. And for the man to act like he didn’t know what he was talking about?

Another leg twitch. In a frustrated fit, he stood up fast and knocked over his chair. Limbs smacked off the table but he didn’t notice.

He wouldn’t notice the tics if not for the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his gut. As it was one of the few things he felt, it made him feel even more isolated. Of all things for him to feel, it was something he couldn’t even relate to others. A soft squeak left his lips and tears filled his eyes. As he crumbled to the floor, all he could think was how glad he was that no one else was there to see him break down.

 

* * *

 

Okay, so maybe sexually assaulting your crush is not the best way to get him to play rhyme with you. And being honest with himself, Noiz knew this, and really did feel bad about it. When he left the junk shop, he ducked into an alleyway and held his head in his hands as he ticced violently, cursing himself. It was seriously a shitty thing to do and if he could take it back, he would. No question about it.

When he finally calmed down enough to walk properly and hopefully not have anyone pay him attention, he stood, and started walking backing to his apartment.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t mad Aoba went with Koujaku. Why wouldn’t he? It was obvious the two were extremely close. If there was any one he would go to Platinum Jail with, it would be the old man. So, Noiz went back to his routine, as much he could. There both was and was not a lot of information for him to deal. On one hand, he had a lot, but on the other, no one wanted it. So he was left bored and anxious, wondering what would be the result of Aoba’s trip into the overly flashy district.

 

* * *

 

“What do you want, maniac?”  
“I want to know why what you wanted with Ao- With Aoba” Noiz said boredly, ignoring the squeak that interrupted his speech. Mink didn’t ask about it, though he raised an eyebrow of confusion.  
“It’s not any of your business. He is going to accomplish what I couldn’t. It no longer matters what I wanted.”  
Noiz’s nose twitched at the vague response.

“Pi! Noiz, these levels of frustration can cause a bad tic attack! Please calm down!” a cube announced, making Noiz cringe. He seriously needed to set the things to German…..  
“What’s it talking about?” the older man asked, crossing his arms.  
Noiz sneered. “It’s not any of your business” he parroted, nose twitching.

With a sigh of frustration, he turned to leave, hand on the door knob. He nearly cleared the door before feeling pressure on his arm, not being able to move.

“How old are you?” Mink asked firmly.

The blonde yanked his arm away and squeaked before answering.

“Nineteen” he grumbled, looking the man in the eyes, his own narrowed sharply. Mink gave an amused chuckle at the kid’s attempt to look intimidating, then put a hand on his shoulder.

“Kid, you need to go home. Why are you here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Noiz grit his teeth and push Mink’s hand off his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, nose twitched, and pushed past the man, making himself a seat on Mink’s big chair, laying on it like he owned the place. Instead of answering the man’s question, he opened up a game on his coil and began to play it, focusing on it instead of the tiny movements and sounds he was making.

Mink shook his head and left the kid alone to go get some work done, tie up his loose ends. Soon, he would be going home. He could only hope to say the same for the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Send fem!Noiz (me) asks about her TS at ask-fem-tourettes-noiz.tumblr.com


End file.
